The Three Part Cycle
by madkin
Summary: So Tori decided that she was going to observe (it's not spying) her friends (sort of) because maybe if they saw how they came off to everyone around them, they might cut back on all the… well you'll see. / Pinch-hitting to help out badeprompts on twitter. This is for boblover. :)


_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to help out badeprompts on twitter by pinch-hitting for the gift exchange, so this is for boblover. I actually have had this idea for a while and it happened to fit pretty well with what they wanted, so I hope they like it! I didn't make the prompt obvious, but I think that it's definitely throughout the whole piece. It's a little different than my usual style, but this felt like the right format. Also, I didn't proofread at all. Not even a read-through before posting, so excuse any grammar and spelling mishaps. Enjoy! R&R_

_P.S. I have a twitter for you guys if you want to follow me. Just search madkin18._

* * *

The golden couple of Hollywood Arts. The "IT" couple. That's how everyone else saw two (one) of her closest friends. Narrow everyone down and you found girls that hated Jade and wished Beck would realize what a gank she was and finally dump her. And boys that, well, they were just terrified of Jade. Then there was their little group of friends. And then the infamous couple that liked to flaunt their relationship. So Tori decided that she was going to observe (it's not spying) her friends (sort of) because maybe if they saw how they came off to everyone around them, they might cut back on all the… well you'll see.

Beck and Jade had three parts to their relationship that were easily observed. The first part consisted of hand holding and small pecks and arms over shoulders.

_"No way. He's definitely her brother." _

_"Are you blind? They're obviously hooking up."_

_"Nah."_

_"Do you see his hand?" Jade cocked her eyebrow._

_Beck titled his head slightly. "That…could be, you know, friendly."_

_"Uh-huh. Real friendly." Jade smirked while Beck threw his arm over her shoulder. _

_"Hey guys!"_

_"Hey, Tori." Beck nudged Jade after an awkward minute._

_"Yeah, hey."_

_Tori resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What are you guys doing?"_

_"Sunbathing." Ignoring Jade's glare Tori looked to Beck for a real answer. _

_Beck rolled his eyes, but when Jade's fingers found his he gave a little squeeze. "We're just people watching."_

_"Beck, here, thinks they're siblings." Jade raised her unattached arm to rudely point out the couple._

_"Babe, pointing is rude." Jade shrugged and dropped her arm. _

_Tori took an obvious look at the couple. "I saw them making out last week." _

_Jade dipped her head down as a victorious smile claimed her. She could feel her boyfriend shake his head and tighten his grip. "So about that bet…" Jade stopped short as lips met hers in a quick kiss. Jade opened her eyes once she could feel the air hitting her mouth from Beck's whispered 'sshh'. _

_Tori's eyes studied Beck carefully. "Beck, are you okay? You look a little flushed." Jade hid her smile behind her curled hair._

The second part of the cycle confused most of the Hollywood Arts population. While it was true that during every part of the cycle Beck and Jade were known for their PDA, this part took it to a new level. Beck and Jade superglued body parts together for this cycle. It was the only way Tori could even begin to understand how and why they were constantly touching. Constantly. Either Beck had his arm over her shoulder, or his arms around her waist, or he was playing with her fingers in the middle of class or fingering a curl during lunch. If it wasn't Beck then it was Jade with her hands running through his hair or leaning into his side or sliding her hand down his arm just to walk off with their hands intertwined. Their most obvious connection, which consisted of their legs getting tangled together, seemed to require effort on both sides. The positions they managed to find themselves in without any thought to how unusual they were could be impressive.

_"Look!"_

_"Cat, I'm busy right now. I have to finish these lyrics or Andre will kill me."_

_"But they're so cute!" Tori firmly kept her eyes on her notepad as she considered Cat's words. _

_She sighed, "What's so cute?" She placed her lyrics to the side and slide onto the ground so she could see Cat's computer screen. "It's just Beck and Jade." Tori didn't understand. The video wasn't new. In fact, it was old, really old. Beck's video profile was probably the first video of the couple on the slap. Tori had been shown it multiple times after her first week at Hollywood Arts. _

_"But look at them!" Tori rolled her eyes, but listened to the redhead. It was the part of the video where Beck and Jade were arguing and in a few seconds Beck would turn the video off for to talk to Jade. Tori had always assumed there was some form of a fight that happened off camera since Beck seemed annoyed when he came back, but now she could hear Cat commenting on how cute it was that Jade had her leg on Beck's knee and that was just like before when Jade wrapped his arm around her. Beck's actions didn't make him seem as annoyed as she had always thought he was. In fact, he didn't seem to even take notice of the position Jade had (probably) arranged them in. And he was easily soothed by Jade's simple insistence that it wasn't a fight and she didn't care if he used this video. _

_"Cat, do you know how they do that?"_

_Cat tore her eyes from the video once Beck turned the camera off. "Do whaty?"_

_"Get all everywhere like that." Cat still didn't seem to understand, so Tori pushed play and clicked the spot where she thought Beck had already turned the camera back on. "That!"_

_Cat watched curiously. "You mean touch?" Tori didn't think that really described it, but she nodded anyway. "They always do that." And while that was enough to satisfy Cat, Tori spent the next few months paying extra attention to Beck and Jade._

_Eventually she noticed the touching (she never could come up with a better word than the one Cat used) happened everywhere. Tori would walk into class and Jade would have her legs on Beck's and he would be tracing shapes and letters onto her thigh. When she came from the right direction for lunch she could see Jade's legs hanging off Beck's. When the group came over for movie night and Beck's hand would find it's way to Jade's thigh (and sometimes her butt) when most normal couple would keep it by the waist or shoulder. And the most interesting part was that not one person in the entire school seemed to blink an eye (well besides Tori). _

Tori quickly learned that the second part quickly led to the third part. The third part had to be the most annoying part to any person (except Cat) not in the relationship. During this part you will never be able to find them not making out. Seriously. Never. A normal day for Tori during the third part of the cycle starts something like…

_Tori laughed at the new video Andre showed her and she listened to Cat tell a story about her crazy brother while she got stuff from her locker. Robbie sputtered a few things meant for Cat and Rex mocked him, but when Tori turned to the space beside Robbie there were two missing people. Their group had a pretty set routine and hanging out at Tori's locker before class started was part of that routine._

_"Where are Beck and Jade?" Andre sighed and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Tori followed and found the couple making out against Jade's scissor locker. "Again?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Did anyone try to get them to come over?" Cat raised her hand. "And?"_

_"Jade started saying bad words, but then Beck kissed her and she stopped." Tori rolled her eyes. A few minutes later the bell rang and they all went their separate ways for class._

* * *

_Tori drops her salad onto the table beside Andre and noticed the whole in their group. Before she can comment Cat tells her, "Beck and Jade are sitting alone today." Tori nods because no matter how set their routine occasionally Jade does convince Beck to sit at a different table, but when she glances around the Asphalt Cafe she doesn't see her friends (kind of). She shrugs it off and thinks maybe they got held up in class. _

_Half-way through lunch as she searching for the missing trash can (she thinks Sinjin may have stolen it again) she finally finds her friends. They're pressed against the side of the building, mouths fused and hands wandering._

* * *

_Sikowitz's class doesn't result in anymore participation from her friends (sort of). Beck and Jade sit in the back corner, chairs pushed together and continue to make out for the majority of the period despite Sikowitz's comments to Jade (even though it seems to be Beck that gives in after a few minutes of lost contact) to kiss her boyfriend on her own time._

_Once the bell rings the group slowly makes their way out and to Tori's locker to figure out their plans for the night. Andre wants to go to that new burger place and then to the new club and Cat wants to watch The Little Mermaid after getting sushi. Robbie can't decide. Tori could do either. In need of more votes six pairs of eyes stare at the couple making out beside them. Eventually Beck pulls back (probably feeling the stares) and looks back at them. Jade groans and looks to their friends.__  
_

_"Why is Sinjin staring at us?" Beck asked as he brought his hands to the established safety zones. Jade narrowed her eyes and Sinjin ran away yelling about his bladder. _

_"What do you guys want to do?"_

_"For what?" Beck asked, eyebrows knit together._

_"For tonight. Cat wants sushi and disney movies and Andre wants to get a burger and check out the new club."_

_Beck and Jade glanced back to each other. "About that, Vega…"_

_"…We were thinking…"_

_"…We'd hang out…"_

_'…alone tonight."_

_Their decision was not popular and Cat started to cry. Jade had to promise they would hang out over the weekend before Cat would let go of her leg. _

And that was the cycle Tori was able to piece together after four months of (not spying) on her friends (kind of). Despite her speech that came with helpful visuals, Beck and Jade refused to stop making out everywhere. And when she asked why very reasonably (okay, kind of exasperated) she got Jade's southern belle voice telling her they were "in love".


End file.
